To Charm A Snake
by Ryuzaki Drake
Summary: Two broken souls cross paths earlier than was intended, and only time will tell what changes, for better or worse, that this chance meeting will create. Under complete rehaul, hence the abysmal word to timeframe ratio.
1. Prolouge, To be Uzumaki Naruto

My name is Uzumaki Naruto

And I am an idiot.

I have within me the potential to become the strongest ninja in the world.

I have always lived my life for others and fought for everything I believe in.

In my short life I have always made every choice about myself.

Every choice, that is, except for the two that were made for me.

I never chose to be the one to hold the kyuubi at bay, that choice was made for me a long time ago.

And I never chose who would be the one to hold my heart.

I fell for a beautiful woman.

She's twelve years older than me.

It's not like I care.

Who's counting anyway.

Everything about her just seemed so right.

Her body, those flawless curves, never too much or to little anywhere and legs that just go on forever.

Her hair, always done up in that spiky peacock thing at the back, and the way it would frame her face so perfectly.

Her skin, somehow managing to be pale and just the right amount of tan at the same time.

Her nose, that adorable way it would scrunch up when she giggles.

Her lips, never letting that sexy smirk slip.

But it was her eyes, oh those endless golden eyes.

Every time I stare into them I swear I can see her soul staring back.

So much pain.

So much loneliness.

So much like mine.

Only two people besides me know I think of her as more than a sensei though.

Stupid Gaara.

Stupid Baa-chan.

Of course I never thought about any of this the first time I saw her.

All the way back when she was picking a little six year old me out of the dirt.

When all I saw was just a pretty girl who had helped me.

My sensei.

That's what I thought.

She'll make me better.

She'll make me stronger.

She'll bring me closer to my dream.

I never thought I could want something more than the Hokage's hat.

Oh how wrong could I be.

She is all I want.

She is everything I need.

She is Mitarashi Anko.

As things are right now this may be the final chance for me to tell my tale.

And so i pray, to whoever might be able to hear me, listen to my story, and let me live on in your memories.

Now that you know that, I suppose I should get back to the point of this now.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto.

I am in love with the village bike.

And tomorrow, i go to my death.

* * *

A/N

Let the rewrite begin...


	2. To Complete The Circle Of Life

Bouncing along through the streets of Konoha was one Mitarashi Anko, dango in right hand, check, dango in left hand, check, stupid blissful smile on face, check. Yes, after going through 3 outrageously bloody interrogations and getting all the information needed out of her playthings extremely quickly, which almost let her down until she was given half a day off for her outstanding work, an eighteen year old Anko was most definitely in a good mood.

Ordinarily, when there was a beautiful young woman smiling and walking down the street with a spring in her step wearing what might as well be a coat and a belt, it would garner more than a few turned heads of males sent to their happy places. However the sight of Anko doing and being all of these things was enough to make the crowds part like the red sea for her as she trotted down the middle of the street. Of course such actions were entirely unnecessary with the purple haired young woman in such a mood, however the few non-ninja who had braved her presence with her temper in a less than savoury place had made sure their stories were heard far and wide to warn their kin of the potential castration that awaited those foolish enough to approach the currently perfectly reasonable woman.

Now as luck would have it, it was at this point that she heard what sounded like a small group of people cheering and shouting in the distance. Recognizing this general noise her eyes widened and she hopped on the spot a few times in a manner similar to a little girl while giggling like a maniac.

"Hehehehe nothing like a drunken punch up to round off the perfect day." Halting her gleeful motions she dramatically pointed to the sky "Shake in fear foolish streetbrawlers, ANKO INBOUND!"

Satisfied that she had created enough of a scene, Anko darted off to the rooftops only to reappear a moment later with a sheepish grin and pointing to her left.

"hehe.. oops, fights that way." She promptly shot off in the indicated direction, leaving an even more confused street full of onlookers in her wake.

As Anko hopped over the rooftops at a leisurely pace her thoughts idly drifted along with her, _'I wonder if that cute little Iruka's up to it yet? He'd probably be a great night in, those quiet types always are.'_ Sighing wistfully and getting a far off look in her eyes she continued her mental monologue _'Mind you though, I swear if he spent any more time around kids I'd be getting suspicious.' _Anko let herself chuckle for a few seconds at that before shaking her head _'No, bad_ _Anko, no paedophile, bad.' _hearing the general sounds of cheering grow closer she quickly set herself a mental plan for the night _'Oookay then, watch fight, break up/scare shit out of crowd after fight, find Iruka, drag Iruka to nearest bar, get plastered, drag Iruka to bed for the best night of his life.'_ Nodding to herself in acceptance she reached the roof directly overlooking the ring of spectators watching the two men in the middle fight, or rather watching one guy seriously lay into the other with no resistance at all.

Kicking one leg over the other and rolling her eyes Anko continued to watch the 'fight' with severe contempt _'Pfft, what the hell is that guy thinking, even if this is just some macho 'look at how much damage I can take' thing there's no way he'd not move from that at all, let alone keep his arms in that stupid pose and.. be... smiling...'_

Her face hardened as she realised that the non punching guy must be holding someone else there for the other. With narrowed eyes she jumped down placing herself to the side of to the two men and upon landing swiftly lashed out by punching the one holding the third person in the face and kicking the other in the stomach with enough force to send them both sprawling backwards into the ring of onlookers.

The one she had punched in the face recovered from the reeling blow first and crawled to his knees "Uurgll duhty _bitch_"

Straightening herself and placing a hand on her hip Anko puffed out her chest and dusted herself down with her free hand "Sweetie, this bitch is more woman than you and your broken face can handle."

From her other side the man she kicked had managed to stop coughing and regain his breath "Aww how sweet, the snake whore," this earned the man a heavy glare from Anko "playing save the demon."

Anko's eyes widened and she had to stifle a gasp as she spared a downward glance at the beaten form of a six year old and heavily bleeding Uzumaki Naruto. Her shock only lasted a second however, as her features then took a darkened and stony look as she crossed her arms, one hand pointed towards each of the so-called men, wordlessly summoning a horde of snakes from each sleeve of her trench coat to wrap around their limbs. Face still pointed towards the floor she whipped both arms outwards across her chest, sending the two men into each other at breakneck speed and quite easily knocking them both out.

"The rest of you have two seconds to get out of my sight." The words were spoken in a flat, even tone, however the underlying fury was more than enough to send even the stupidest of the remaining people surrounding her scattering at extremely high speeds.

Only once the crowd had dispersed did she allow a look of concern to cross her face as she carefully picked up the heavily beaten boy and prepared to shunshin them both to the hospital, but she was caught off guard as he stirred and cracked open his somehow still shining blue eyes the smallest fraction, and muttered the two syllables that would change his entire life.

"Pretty..." The word was almost inaudible, but Naruto's breathless declaration followed by his small form going limp in Anko's arms was more than enough to shake her out of her momentary concentration lapse.

"Gaki?" Lightly shaking the small boy to try for a response Anko started to panic when she didn't get one. Jostling him gently once more she couldn't keep all of the panic out of her voice "Oi, gaki." Giving in to her urge to check his vitals, she placed two fingers against his neck and waited for the small pulsing push that would indicate a heartbeat.

And waited.

And waited.

"Fuck."

One lightning fast hand seal and highly panicked shunshin later, the side road was still as death, a small red puddle, two unconscious figures and a small flare to alert the next passing patrol the only evidence of anything ever having happened there.

* * *

_Drip..._

_'Where am I?'_

"_Fuc..i.g_ f.x .im .. I _.rea._ ..o"

"Y.. ..n't j..t fi. peop.., .t tak.. .ime."

_Drip..._

_'Hello? I feel floaty... is anybody there?'_

"Ga.i do..n't _.ave_ tim. .. it fas..r"

"We'r. ..ing al. .. can."

_Drip..._

_'It's dark... I don't like it...'_

"The. ..ckin. do _..re_"

"Y.. .re no. hel...g this"

_Drip..._

_'I'm tired...I wanna go home...'_

* * *

"_I'll give you not helping if he doesn't wake up! I'm gonna..._"

"Anko, let's leave the doctors to do their work shall we?"

"But.."

"_No_ buts Anko. Come."

"Hai, Hokage-sama.."

* * *

Two days later

Slowly blinking open his eyes, Naruto awoke to the all too familiar white tiles of the hospital. Rolling out of his latest hospital bed, regaining his balance, testing out each of his limbs and confirming that he was indeed at ground level, Naruto hopped out the window and landed in a crouch, taking in a deep breath of the fresh evening air to clear his head of the nasty smell that always seemed to linger in every room of that accursed building. After suitably clearing out his head he did what he always did after escaping the hospital, he simply stuffed his small hands into his pockets and began on his way home. But there was something slightly different this time, he could remember warmth, purple and gold, and a face that was just that bit too blurry to make out. Deciding against pursuing the elusive image any further just as he approached his front door, his young mind shifted into the usual routine of open door, close door, ramen, sleep. And this was precisely what he did.

Unbeknownst to the young blonde he had in actual fact been closely followed for the majority of his journey home by the owner of the face that just escaped his mental reach...

Anko was humming a happy tune to herself as she walked through Konoha with a spring in her step. Her goal? The high-end dango shop she rarely visited. As she placed her order, Anko remembered the happy event that led to her free meal.

_Flashback_

_Kurenai sighed as she listened to yet another drunken rambling, having once again allowed herself to be dragged to the nearest place that served sake courtesy of her younger and currently highly combustible friend._

"_Seriously Kurenai, I swear he must be gay, that had to be the fifth pass I've made at the guy and every time I try to get him in the sack he just says no!"_

"_Anko.."_

"_I mean what kind of guy says no to a free lay."_

"_Anko.."_

"_Especially when it's offered on a platter by a hot piece of ass like this, I'm single and sexy, what more could a guy want?"_

"_ANKO!"_

"_What?"_

"_Did you ever consider the possibility that Iruka might already be in a relationship?"_

"_Pfft, that's no excuse, I'm way hotter than anyone he could manage to get a hold of."_

"_Or maybe he'd prefer a relationship with a subtle and refined woman over a 'free lay' with a trashy sexy girl."_

"_Ha! You think you could do any better?"_

"_Hmpf. As a matter of fact I do. Not that I'm actually interested of course."_

"_Five thousand ryo says you couldn't get so much as a date off the man in a week"_

"_What? I'm not going to play with a man's emotions for a bet with you Anko."_

"_Fine..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Ten thousand if you can do it in two days."_

"_Deal."_

_End_

_'I still can't believe she actually took that total sucker bet. Ah but who am I, Anko of the free dango, to complain when others don't know their limits.'_

Anko picked up her still warm bag of delicious syrup covered goodness and took out her prize, mentally thanking Kurenai for her treat before emptying the first skewer in a single practiced, precise movement.

Just as she was preparing to inhale her second confectionary victim of the day, Anko just so happened to catch a fleeting glimpse of spiky blonde hair disappearing into the crowd, stuffing the sweet into her mouth and jumping onto a nearby rooftop to get a better look, her mouth silently fell just the slightest bit open at the sight of the young Naruto up and able to move under his own power after such a short time.

_'What the actual fuck? He should've been out for at least a week with his body in that state. This is insane, but I suppose that oversized furball has it's uses after all.'_

Once she had allowed her curiosity to get the better of her, Anko decided it would be best if she followed him home to ensure his safety for at least one night. As she silently shadowed the small boy through the streets, her winnings sat on her arm all but forgotten as the scale of just exactly how miserable he was became all too clear to her. In her own mind she had it bad, reviled by more than a few for her former and thankfully now completely severed ties to her old master, but this, it was as if he was in exile within his own home village, almost none would hold their gazes on him for more than a split second, most of those would look away in fear or disgust, as for the few who did, the fear and disgust remained a common theme but mixed in there was such intense and putrid hatred as well, for what the beast he held did or for what they had been told of the boy by others she could only guess, but in her mind only one thing was certain, if Anko thought she had it bad before, she realised she was Kami on her glorious throne and master of all compared to him. She had taken stock of what little she believed she held on many occasions before and come up with what she assumed to be in her own words all of sweet fuck all, but after seeing this, now she could see that what little she did have compared to many others was indeed more meaningful than she ever could have imagined when put next to this.

It was as her mind reached this none too small revelation that Anko realised two things, the first being that Naruto had just shut his door behind him and was safely home, this was only to be expected, the second, however, was not, for leaning against the slightly raised roof of the building that neighboured the one on which she had placed herself was an anbu, but not any old anbu, for this particular one sported gravity defying silver hair and the visage of a dog, but he almost seemed to pay Anko no mind, as his gaze was fixed just as firmly on the door which had mere seconds ago been shut and presumably locked.

"Kakashi?"

"I've seen that look before you know."

"What look?" Asked Anko, quickly schooling her features to indifference.

Now he turned his head to face her, the slightest hint of red glinting out of the left side of his mask under the moonlight. "Why the one you just hid of course." was the almost jovial sounding reply, turning his head back to the now lit windows Kakashi continued in a far more even tone, "Don't pity him."

"But..." The slightly shaken woman started, only to be cut off by the calm yet commanding voice next to her.

"And if it were you?" He asked, half turning his head to face the woman once more, "Would you have yourself suffocated by pity for your past as well?"

Placing her hands in her pockets and facing the now once more darkened windows Anko replied, "Surely it must be better than this, this is..." she sighed, shaking her head slightly, "I don't even know where to start on what this is."

"This is Naruto's life, and what he seeks is acknowledgement, grant him that if anything, but never pity him, he never asked for it, never wanted it and will never need it, from you or anyone else."

Anko closed her eyes and Kakashi allowed her a moment to think before interrupting her thoughts, "Now come, the Hokage sent me here to bring you to him."

Following Kakashi to the tower in which the Hokage resided, Anko spared a moment to glance over her shoulder at the door which Naruto had disappeared behind not so long ago unsure of what to make of what she had just heard, but only for a moment, as she soon turned to face forwards and sped up to match her guides pace, leaving thoughts of what to make of the night behind her.

* * *

A/N

Woo!

First chapter redone and as you can see things are heading in a different direction to before

Hopefully youll like it as much as or better than the old one

Next time:

Stuff happens!

Added length!

And even more stuff happens!

READ

REVIEW

WORSHIP THE LOG

AND THEN REVIEW AGAIN

pleez

until next time which should be later on today

baibai ^^


End file.
